


Idiot Witcher

by Janekfan



Series: Geraskier Fun Day [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Art, Comic, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia and Jaskier | Dandelion Go To The Coast, Geraskier Fun Day, Getting to Know Each Other, Jaskier can't write because his muse is a fool, M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Soulmates, The Coast, flower crown, wordless apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janekfan/pseuds/Janekfan
Summary: Jaskier goes to the coast.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Fun Day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Geraskier Fun Day





	Idiot Witcher

**Author's Note:**

> Jaskier finds he cannot write. He is not angry. He is not even sad . More like. Empty. Idiot Witcher. Throwing away the only good thing he had! Well. Except Roach. And his Child Surprise. Tch. His loss.

<https://janekfan.tumblr.com/post/615800760589025280/idiot-witcher>

<https://janekfan.tumblr.com/post/615800760589025280/idiot-witcher>


End file.
